Unwind
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Tak usah terburu-buru. Nantinya, kau juga akan mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia. ONESHOT. For heylalaa.


**Author's Note:** Fanfic pertama di fandom ini. Maafkan saya ikut nyampah fandom _Harvest Moon_. Maaf. Maaf juga untuk _Lala-san_. Tampaknya saya gagal memenuhi apa yang anda inginkan.

* * *

**Unwind  
**_story by sekar nasri – characters by natsume  
a fic for heylalaa_

* * *

"Ah! Claire!"

Mendengar Saibara memekikkan nama itu tatkala pintu ditutup, Gray langsung berusaha untuk menahan kekagetannya dan bersikap seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia tak mau berbalik untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi—meskipun ia tahu _persis_. Mata birunya terus menatap wadah berisi bara api di hadapannya.

"Saibara!" Ah, timbre sopran nan riang itu... "Senang bertemu denganmu. Apakabar?"

Saibara hanya bisa terkekeh pelan ditanyai seperti itu, seakan-akan ia dan pemilik suara itu tak pernah bersua bertahun-tahun lamanya. Padahal baru saja kemarin mereka bertatap muka di festival kembang api.

"Bisakah kau kemari sebentar?" tanya Saibara lagi. Kemudian, Gray pun mendengar suara derap langkah pada lantai kayu. Tampaknya gadis itu tengah berjalan mendekati konter, dimana Saibara berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Claire, tampaknya kau senang berteman dengan Gray," pria tua itu melafalkannya dengan gembira. "Gray itu seperti diriku. Ia tidak begitu bersahabat, sehingga aku sempat mengkhawatirkannya."

_Dasar Kakek menyebalkan. Kenapa ia harus bercerita tentang hal itu, sih?_

"Namun aku senang sekarang kau telah berteman baik dengan Gray," lanjut Saibara lagi. "Akhir-akhir ini, aku terkesan dengan sikapnya terhadap pekerjannya, tapi...kurasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya."

Sejenak, kesunyian hinggap pada lingkup kecil itu.

"Gray!"

_Duh, kenapa tiba-tiba ia memanggilku?_

"Ada apa?" tanya Gray dengan nada yang sebisa mungkin dibuat halus—meski gagal. Akhirnya, ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh, dan matanya langsung menangkap sosok yang begitu familiar baginya. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak melonjak kegirangan.

"O-oh, hai Claire. Ada apa?" Namun ia tak bisa menahan kemunculan rona merah pada kedua pipinya.

"Halo Gray!" Suara itu lagi. Suara hangat yang begitu dirindukannya. Apalagi, barusan gadis itu menyebut namanya. _Ah, tahanlah. Kau tidak boleh melonjak. Tetaplah tenang._

"Oke, Gray. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kau libur?"

Akhirnya, Gray melonjak juga. Tapi alasannya bukanlah karena hatinya berbunga-bunga; ia kaget. Kaget dengan pernyataan kakeknya itu.

"A-apa...? I-ini tidak biasanya..."

"Aku tahu Claire adalah alasan mengapa pikiranmu dan hatimu berada entah dimana." _Astaga! Apa dia sudah berganti pekerjaan menjadi peramal?_ "Claire, bisakah kau menemaninya seharian ini?"

Gray menatap Claire sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perkataan Saibara tadi mulai membunuhnya pelan-pelan. Secara tidak langsung, ia mengutarakan isi hati Gray kepada Claire. Dan harusnya Claire bisa _langsung_ tahu makna perkataan itu. Memalukan. Memalukan.

Tapi, Claire hanya memberikan sebuah anggukan.

.

.

Dan karena itulah ia di sini sekarang. Di kamarnya. Di tempat tinggalnya. Di lantai dua penginapan milik Doug. Dengan gadis itu duduk di hadapannya. Membuat jantungnya makin berdebar kencang.

Mungkin dalam pikiranmu, yang dimaksud dengan "menemani seharian" adalah jalan-jalan ke gunung atau ke pantai, membaca di perpustakaan milik keluarga Mary, ataupun makan bersama di lantai bawah. Realisasinya, sudah sepuluh menit mereka duduk berhadapan tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Padahal, dari wajah Claire yang terus tersenyum itu, serta dari bola matanya yang berkilat, tampak sekali bahwa ia antusias menunggu suatu kegiatan mengasyikkan tercetus dari mulut Gray.

Kini, jam dinding terdengar seperti menertawakan Gray yang tidak pandai mencairkan suasana.

"Uh...maaf," Gray memberanikan diri untuk angkat bicara. "Kakekku terkadang memang sulit ditebak."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Santai saja," Claire menggeleng. "Aku tidak keberatan menghabiskan hari denganmu."

_Glek._

"Aku sudah selesai mengurus peternakan dan aku bosan—tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan. Lagipula, kita, kan, teman—tentunya harus saling _menemani_ bukan?"

Oh.

_Hanya teman._

"_Well_, uh...aku juga minta maaf karena akhirnya kita malah duduk diam saja, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kau mau kubelikan makanan?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku tidak lapar. Di rumahku masih ada nasi kari—akan kumakan nanti," ucap Claire.

"Uh, oke..." ujar Gray. "Tapi aku tidak punya monopoli atau—"

Terdengar tawa yang mendadak membuat Gray menutup mulutnya. Aneh, apa yang lucu dari perkataannya? Tapi, dengan tawa itu, Gray merasa mulutnya ikut tergerak untuk terkekeh kecil mengiringi tawa indah tersebut.

"Ya, ampun," ujar Claire di sela tawanya. "Aku tidak butuh monopoli ataupun ular tangga, Gray. Persahabatan adalah sesuatu dimana orang-orang dapat merasa bahagia meski berada dalam ruangan yang kosong tanpa ada satu barang sekalipun. Dan aku bahagia bersamamu di sini, meski tak ada apa-apa dan tak melakukan apa-apa."

Ah, persahabatan. Ia tidak menyadari adanya persahabatan di antara mereka. Tidak, sebenarnya ia menyadari. Hanya saja, ia berharap lebih. Lebih dari itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku jadi heran..." gumam Claire. "Mengapa kau memiliki sedikit kawan? Kau ini, kan, jenaka—" Gray menahan tawanya, "—dan baik. Mungkin kau harus sedikit lebih terbuka..."

Gray hanya bisa mengulum senyum. Hmm, ya. Mungkin hanya itu yang dibutuhkannya agar memiliki banyak sahabat. _Terbuka_. Ia tak pernah menyentuh hal itu, sampai akhirnya gadis di hadapannya datang ke Mineral Town ini dan memaksanya untuk bersifat terbuka.

Karena gadis ini begitu menarik. Ia berbeda dengan yang lain.

.

"Apakah kau akan tinggal di Mineral Town untuk selama-lamanya?"

Entah bagaimana caranya, pertanyaan itu tercetus dari mulutnya. Apalagi, tampaknya pertanyaan itu melenceng dari pembicaraan sebelumnya. Claire terdiam sebentar, memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut. Dalam hati, Gray terus berharap. Sejurus kemudian, gadis itu tersenyum.

"Ya, tentu saja."

Ah, betapa inginnya Gray melonjak lagi. Namun, hanya senandung yang dapat diberikannya sebagai respon atas jawaban tersebut.

"Benarkah? Bagus!" pekiknya. "Kau tahu, ada orang seperti Kai yang hidup nomaden dan ada juga orang yang pergi begitu saja dan tak pernah kembali lagi...seperti ayahku."

Ia berdeham. "Ah... Dan aku bertanya-tanya tentang rencanamu untuk masa depan nanti..."

_Maukah kau hidup bersamaku untuk selama-lamanya?_

"Ah... Tapi..." ia bertitah sebelum Claire memberikan komentar. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku akan sangat merindukanmu jika kau pergi. Aku tidak punya begitu banyak teman dan..."

Nadinya mengalir dengan deras, seirama dengan jantungnya yang sudah berdetak tak karuan.

_Inilah saatnya._

"Aku menyukaimu..."

_Akhirnya..._

"...sebagai seorang teman..."

—_apa? Tidak, maksudku bukan begitu! Maksudku...maksudku..._

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Gray," ucap Claire, "sebagai seorang teman. Aku takkan pindah, aku janji. Asalkan kau juga berjanji akan terus bersamaku."

Untuk sejenak, Gray masih mengutuk dirinya sendiri, terutama mulutnya yang tidak bisa diajak berkordinasi sebelumnya. Namun pada akhirnya, Gray kembali tersenyum.

"Aku janji."

.

.

Matanya mengawasi setiap gerik yang dilakukan gadis itu. Sampai akhirnya, siluet kreasi pendar senja itu melambai dan hilang dari tilikannya, masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan yang ia sebut sebagai rumah. Gray menurunkan tangannya yang mengacung untuk melambai tadi, kemudian tersenyum memandang senja di ufuk sana.

"Kerja bagus, cucuku."

Gray menoleh. Entah bagaimana caranya seorang Saibara sudah berdiri di sampingnya, ikut menatap lanskap senja yang begitu hangat dan elok.

"Tapi kurasa kau belum berani melakukan konfesi," tutur kakeknya lagi. "Sayang sekali kau melewatkannya, padahal sudah kuberi kesempatan padamu."

"Apa kau mengemis ucapan terima kasih?" tanya Gray sarkas. Kesunyian kemudian menghampiri mereka. Hanya suara kawanan burung layang-layang yang menggema. Gray menatap mereka yang terbang melintasi langit jingga itu.

"Aku takkan terburu-buru, karena ia pun takkan pergi kemana-mana," ucap Gray. "Ia akan terus di sini bersamaku, dan suatu saat nanti, aku akan mengutarakan semuanya..."

* * *

_You just need to take it easy. Someday, she'll be yours and you'll get your happily-ever-after._

_

* * *

_

**t****he end**_  
12.08.10 – 3:47 PM – 1110 words_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note**** (2):** Saya kebetulan lagi nostalgia Harvest Moon setelah bercakap-cakap dengan teman saya, sehingga saya mengunduh emulator GameBoy Advance dan juga _Harvest Moon: More Friends Of Mineral Town_. Kebetulan, saya nggak pernah main MFOMT, pernahnya _Back To Nature_, _Save The Homeland_ (dan nggak pernah mau main lagi), sama _A Wonderful Life_ (masih menyesal menghapus save-an-nya). Untung aja MFOMT nggak beda jauh sama BTN, baik dari tokohnya maupun jalan ceritanya.

Saya pun teringat Lala-san pernah minta dibuatin GrayClaire atau AnnCliff. Saya pun akhirnya milih buat GrayClaire, meski Iya-san bilang mendingan AnnCliff aja. Tapi saya lebih dapet _feel_-nya GrayClaire, hehe~ :D

Cerita ini merupakan _event_ yang Claire dapat jika hati Gray sudah berwarna kuning. Saya lencengin dikit sih... Maafkan saya kalau cerita ini gak jelas (emang nggak jelas sebenarnya), terutama untuk Lala-san. Duh, saya nggak bisa ngimbangin Lala-san yang udah tingkat dewa ,

Sekian dan terimakasih. Selamat berpuasa! (:


End file.
